


Lover's Grave

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Haiku, Lost Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A haiku about gireving over a lover's grave.





	Lover's Grave

Rainy wintertime  
A faithful, heavy spouse weeps  
on the lover's grave


End file.
